Dating the witch
by DevilGirl101
Summary: Yzak to his utmost horror gets an unwanted date with the infamous Shiho Hahnenfuss. From the moment that she opens the door things start spiraling out of control and Yzak is but left with one option; to stand firm and keep the scorching snake at bay.


_**So I went and rewrote 'Date I think not'. The one-shot was a mess and I can't believe I left it hanging the way I did. But here is the revised version. The setting is somewhat still the same, but a lot of dialog have been changed and added. Interaction is also a lot better and there is a bit of fluff in there too.**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you guys think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD**_

* * *

_**Dating the witch**_

And there he stood. The very man people feared and the man some even envied. By the graces of God –or lack thereof-or some other deity above, the boy managed to find himself on a date with the most unimaginable person on earth. Unintentionally the silver-haired teen snapped a bunch of roses he held in his hands and imagined the faces of some devious friends close to him.

'_Bloody hell, when I get my hands on those traitors I'm going to kill them!_' He kept on fuming for a few seconds and hardly noticed the front door opening.

"Yzak?" came an irritated, womanly voice. Yzak glanced up from where he stood and accidentally glared at his date while still in thought.

Something he should not have done. A girl about his age, long brown hair, and violet eyes met his gaze equally.

"You know you look really ugly when you do that," she stated and glanced down at his hands.

"Please don't tell me those are for me." She pulled her face in an appalled manner. Yzak, being who he is, ignored her comment and pushed the ruined roses into her hands, then told her to just take the damn flowers and put them in a vase like a normal girl would have done.

The said person blew her cheeks up at him and turned around, walking back into the house. Yzak followed and for the first time that day noticed that she- _thee_ Shiho Hannefus, was actually wearing a dress. It was a plain sundress, white as snow, nothing to rave about. At first he found it very entertaining, but then he remembered where they were headed to.

"Need I remind you that we're going to a formal event. I mean I'm relieved you're wearing a dress and all but-"

"Shut it!" Shiho said while they entered her kitchen. She kept on walking and Yzak stopped at the doorframe. He wasn't fazed by her temper in the least and saw it as her usual way of replying to him.

"Be glad I'm wearing a dress," the brunette snapped at him. "For all you know I could have gone in cargo pants with a baggy shirt; that is if you want me to?" Yzak rolled his eyes at her and had to hold his tongue. She did have a point. He watched her open a random cupboard door and next thing he knew, she threw the roses in a concealed rubbish bin and wiped her hands clean. He gaped at her.

"What?" she asked and shrugged her shoulders at him. "You ruined them anyway. So there is no need to keep them in a vase." She calmly walked up to him and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Well, let's go. I want to be back by dinner time."

'_The cheek of this woman! She's worse than I am.' _Yzak couldn't believe what he just heard_. _There was a reason he despised this girl and it was because she had the guts to stand up to him. Not many people did that, except some of his closest friends. And even they had to watch their step every now and then. He turned around and walked away leaving her standing alone in the doorway. She quickly followed and kept up with his fast pace.

"It's not my money being wasted, so I don't really care," Yzak coolly said. Shiho was not going to get her way with him. Not tonight. They got outside and she locked the house before joining him at his car. She then decided to strike up a conversation.

"I knew they forced you into this date. It was so obvious. What amazing friends you have-" Just to be irritating, Yzak got into the car and didn't even bother to open the door for her. He left her outside talking to no-one in particular.

Shiho glared at him through the small window and plucked the door open, got in, and slammed it closed.

"As I was saying." She folded her arms.

"I don't care what you have to say," Yzak stated and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and joined the evening traffic. He continued.

"Besides, some friends you have. Didn't they force you into this as well?" He glanced at her and took a left turn at the intersection. He saw her getting fidgety and pushed on.

"What did they use to black mail you? Something dirty-"

"None of your business Yzak!" Shiho fired, failing to hide her reddening face. She turned her head away from him and looked out the window. Seeing her blush like that, only made Yzak more curious. He briefly wondered if it was as bad as his. I mean who want's to see a photo of Yzak sleeping with a fluffy teddy bear. It was so degrading for him. Yzak didn't even know how his friends got a hold of that photo. He could have sworn he asked his mother to burn that thing.

"Oh come on. How bad can it be?" he tried again.

"Just drive Yzak!"

"I am driving! Can't you see that, or are you blind as well?" She glared at him.

"Look, I just got forced into this. Okay. You as well, so let's not ask questions and just get this over with."

"You don't just get an Opera over with," Yzak hissed. It came out a little harsher than he intended and saw Shiho flinch.

"Watch me," she challenged him. He sighed and accidentally decelerated their speed, and this didn't go unnoticed by Shiho.

"Drive faster!" she commanded and pressed her hands onto his lap, pushing his foot properly down on the pedal. They took of flying through the traffic, Yzak nearly getting a heart attack.

"Are you crazy?!" He screamed at her and tried to take his foot off the pedal. It didn't budge. Somehow it had slipped in between the gas and brake pedal when Shiho pushed on his lap.

"Crap my foot is stuck between the two pedals!" After hearing his statement Shiho panicked, took her hand off his lap and tried pulling his leg upward.

They nearly hit a car ahead and Yzak pulled his steering wheel to the right, swinging out of another vehicles way. Shiho slammed into the side of the car and grabbed a hold of the dashboard.

"You're officially a mad person!" he screamed again. "This is your fault!"

"I don't care! Just drive!"

Somewhere down the road, an old man sat on a wooden bench, reading the daily newspaper. He kept to himself and only looked up when he heard tires from a car squealing around the corner and then the screams of panicked teenagers passing by.

"We're here." By the mercy of some spiritual essence, they made it to the theatre in one peace. The car that Yzak so happened to borrow, came to a trembling halt in front of the Opera house. With one last heave the car let out a puff of smoke, not a very good sign. A few innocent bystanders turned their way as the couple just sat there in the car. Yzak didn't budge; he kept on staring at nothing in front of him. The guy was scarred for life. Never, on so many occasions, was he that close to death in his life. Shiho still just as traumatized, quietly vowed to herself that she would never do something like that again. Not with this lunatic behind the wheel. Slowly she turned to Yzak and saw that he was still gripping the steering wheel, his feet far away from the pedals as the car would allow him. Probably afraid they might go flying forward again. She reached over and uncurled his fingers from the wheel. For once Yzak didn't protest and let the woman touch him.

"Yzak?"She wavered. He stumbled out without a word and the brunette quickly got out as well

"Yzak, are you okay?" she asked again. He wasn't looking too good. A pale face finally turned to her.

"What-What did you ask?" He drew his head sideways, giving her a disorientated gaze. Shiho getting over the trauma faster than he did reverted back to her old self quickly.

"Are you death or what? I asked if you were alright? Don't make me repeat myself again." It was as if her snotty remark reached over and slapped Yzak across the face, all the same properly waking him up. Blood began to fill his face and without hesitating he burst out loudly.

"Okay? We almost got killed because of you! Look!" He threw his hand to the car and she followed his gesture to the overheated vehicle.

"That's not even mine!" he jeered. "What am I going to say to Kira and Athrun?"

"Well that's their problem not mine..." She said it so calmly that Yzak had to mull her answer over twice in his head for fear that he heard her wrong. The boy shook his head and decided to just drop it. She wasn't going to give in and admit this was her fault, and neither was he going to take the blame for it.

"Let's just go inside and get this 'date' over with." He started down the paved path and Shiho followed him without a word. They got to the main doors and went inside. The place was empty and not a single soul was in sight.

"Great," Shiho muttered. She took out a cell phone and glanced at the time. Ten minutes late. "Your stupid foot cause us to be tardy. Not very punctual, Yzak."

"My foot or your hand Shiho? Next time try and resist the urge to touch my lap, maybe then we'll make it in time." The brunette blushed and tried to lash back at him but her mind completely shut down on her.

"Yeah well," she looked away. "Don't drive like an elderly then."

"Whatever Hannefus." Yzak smirked mentally; glad that he had won that argument and also a bit surprised that he had managed to silence her. Shiho was known for her scorching comments and Yzak-like the rest- was never one to be spared.

They continued walking and Shiho was quick to stop Yzak when she deemed they were going the wrong way.

"The entrance is up the stairs. You're going the wrong way."

"Oh, and you know where you're going?" The brunette seemed ready to rip his head off, but kept her rage in check.

"Yzak, for crying out loud I have been here before, so would you please just listen to me and-"

He was quick to skip a few steps up the stairs and get a good head start

"Alright, alright! I'm going up the stairs." She smirked to his back and victory danced all over her eyes. Once they found the entrance to the show they had their tickets checked and walked inside. The auditorium was packed and people were listening on in silence as a woman in front sang her heart out.

Yzak came closer to Shiho and whispered their seat number into her ear. The closeness made him feel uncomfortable because he wasn't used to it. Not with this woman.

Something suddenly lit up inside of him. An unknown feeling was busy settling itself inside his stomach. He decided to ignore it and followed an unfazed brunette to their seats.

They sat down and for the remainder of the show kept quiet-every now and then Yzak would notice Shiho looking anywhere but at the show. She fidgeted a lot and eventually turned to flicking her nails in thought. The constant-unchanged sound drove him nuts to a point where Yzak grabbed her hand and forced it down on the arm recliner between them. Her eyes grew large from astonishment but then changed into a small challenging glare.

"Let go," she whispered back. Her words were accommodated by push and pull movements. Yzak however didn't budge and wasn't planning on letting go.

"Pay attention, stop irritating me through that racket and then I might-"

"Racket?!" the brunette exclaimed rather loudly. Yzak flinched and a man from behind them just about had enough of their conversation.

"Would you two keep it down or leave!" Yzak apologized and shook his head when he turned back to the show again. The brunette sighed next to him and didn't utter a word further. With time she stopped fidgeting and didn't even point out that he still held her hand down.

"Well that was boring," Shiho commented at once when they left the building. Yzak shook his head when they stopped at the car.

"Yes you made that pretty clear by irritating me the entire time. Do you know what it means to sit still?" He pointedly looked over at the brunette and waited for her reply. There was a pause before she answered him.

"If I'm bored then I'll fidget if I want to," she retorted back and opened the passenger door. They both got in and Yzak immediately took off where she left.

"It's called being respectful and giving other people the chance to enjoy the performance." She turned to face him and Yzak couldn't help but notice her slightly disgusted look.

"What are you, my parent? Stop reprimanding me and let me be." Yzak shook his head and put the key into the cars' ignition.

"Just forget what I said." He turned the key and Shiho twisted away.

"I already have, don't you worry about that." He turned the key again and nothing happened. After a moment of silence when nothing had yet still to happen, Yzak sighed and plucked the key out. He opened the door and got out, a confused Shiho's eyes trailing after him. She quickly rolled down the window.

"What-where are you going?!" she asked with her head poking out.

Yzak turned around and spared her half a seconds glace before walking on again.

"The car is dead and I'm not going to sit here the entire evening and wait for a miracle to happen."He couldn't help but smirk when he heard a door opening and then shut close again. Within a few seconds Shiho was behind him again and reached out to grab his arm.

"Hello, you can't just leave the car there!" He raised one eyebrow before adding.

"Why not? It's not mine so I don't care." Yzak continued walking while she stared after him in astonishment. He had to admit it didn't take much to get Shiho upset and it was far too easy to get her ready with pitchfork and all. She suddenly appeared in front of him and if he didn't stop as quickly as he did, they both would have collided with one another.

"What now?"

"It's just as you say. This isn't your car it's a borrowed one. So that means that you have to take care of it!" Yzak paused for a while to mend over her statement. She held her ground and smirked when he seemed ready to give in and stay. Yzak took the keys he held and put them into her hands. She gave him a puzzled look and then blushed when he bent down and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Enjoy," he whispered and stepped around her. "The car is now officially your problem." It took her a moment to fully register what he had just done. He'd gotten rather far and forced the brunette to run after him.

"Wait!"she screeched and darted after him. "I am not going to stay here alone." Yzak paused for a moment, giving her a chance to catch up with him. When she did she threw him a dirty look and fixed her dress.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily," came her dry comment."I'm not babying that car."

"Well look who's singing another song this time around." Shiho ignored him and took the lead while he followed her. A small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth when she spoke again.

"It's not my car. I don't care." The rest of the way was spent in comforting silence and when Yzak was done seeing Shiho off he couldn't help but notice the slight touch of her skin still lingering on his lips. The days to follow were bound to be interesting.

_**The end**_

* * *

_**Please let me know if there is any grammar errors! R&R XD  
**_

_***DevilGirl101*  
**_


End file.
